


Eyes on you

by BlueOswin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know what to tag, M/M, Soft Husbands, Thomas is a dick, bartender lucas, basile should meet better people lmao, elu are soft, slight mention of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOswin/pseuds/BlueOswin
Summary: Based on these prompts:  What if Elu is engaged and then a random person ( girl, guy, whatever) tries to flirt with one of them and then they slowly put up their hand to show off their ring as if to say, " Sorry, I'm very taken by the love of my life"Can you write about eliott taking care of lucas? I love protective eliott Thank you so much!!





	Eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who's back? Okay so there is a mention of a panic attack in there, nothing to bad ( I think? ) but I prefer to tell you before you actually read this story just in case. Better safe than sorry right? Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Lucas and Eliott started dating five years ago. The best five years of Lucas’ life. The beginning of a lifetime together.

  
  


Four years ago they moved in together.

  
  


Three years ago they adopted a dog. It might seem trivial for some people but for them it was a big step in their relationship. Ouba was  _ their _ dog, a sign of commitment. She was their way of saying “I’m here for the long ride, I’m not going anywhere” without actually saying it out loud.

  
  


Two years ago Eliott proposed in the most Eliott way possible. His boyfriend had taken him out on a date, a romantic movie of course before covering his eyes with a scarf. Apparently, he had a surprise in store for Lucas . Eliott had only allowed him to look once they reached their destination: la Petite Ceinture. They both laid down on the dirty ground, Lucas on top of Eliott, watching the stars, making up constellations, creating a world of their own. Lucas was almost asleep when Eliott whispered “marry me” in his ear, so softly he thought he had dreamt it. He had whispered it again and again, imprinting the words on his skin with gentle caresses and loving kisses until Lucas understood their meaning. Of course he said yes. How was he supposed to say no to the love of his life? Perhaps tears were involved this night, but you didn’t hear it from him. No way.

  
  


One year ago they got married. They didn’t make a big deal out of it, hosting a small party with their friends, Eliott’s family and Lucas’s mom after the ceremony. The both of them celebrating once more until sunrise, alone this time.

  
  


Here they were, happier than ever with their life. Eliott freshly graduated from college, his new short film gaining popularity fast on Youtube, invited to film festivals and Lucas studying psychology in uni while working as a part-time bartender in the evenings. It's Friday night, one of the busiest of the week at the bar and Lucas is already tired. Eliott has been away all week to promote his short film, making a name for himself in the industry. He's coming home tonight so Lucas has a hard time doing his work properly, his mind too focused on  _ Eliott, Eliott, Eliott. _

__ It's not like they haven't called during the week, of course, but it's not the same falling asleep cuddled to his husband ( Lucas still can't believe he can call him that now) or talking through a screen. Falling asleep was already hard for him, his mind always running a mile a minute, but it has become easier over the years with Eliott by his side, holding him, soothing him when the nightmares come, staying up together until Lucas falls back to sleep. So at the end of this week, he is exhausted, stressed about his upcoming exams and misses Eliott so much it physically hurts. Aaaaaaaand he has to deal with rude customers on top of it all. Awesome. Lucas knows looking at the clock every two seconds won't make his shift goes by any faster but hey it's worth a try.

Loud voices coming closer makes him look up from his staring contest with the counter. A wide smile stretches his lips when he recognises his friends, gesturing wildly, unapologetically loud, pointedly ignoring the stares thrown their way.

“Lulu! How's it going?” Arthur asks him, fist bumping Lucas. The latter sighs, rubbing up and down his face tiredly.

“Honestly, the only thing I want right now is to go home and wait for Eliott's return.”

He misses the secretive smiles they share, being called at the other end of the bar.

“Hold on for one sec”

Once his duty is done, he comes back to pour them drinks. They come by so often he has their orders memorised by now.

“Oh by the way, this is Thomas, a friend of mine” Basile says, revealing the brunette hiding behind him.

“Nice to meet you” Lucas smiles, shaking his hand. He frowns when he feels Thomas's fingers linger on his wrist. “ What do you want to drink?”

He doesn't like the way the dude blatantly checks him out, licking his lips seductively. It makes Lucas shudders.

“What do you have?”

He scoffs, using his crossed arms as a barrier, making sure to leave his wedding ring in plain sight. Maybe  _ Thomas _ will get the message.

“It's literally a bar. Ask for a drink and we'll make it.” Basile, Yann and Arthur are watching him strangely. He knows he's being rude, answering in the shortest ways possible but he can’t help it. Thomas clears his throat, smile still in place.

“I'll have a beer then thanks”

“How original” He can't help rolling his eyes, making a quick work of the drink, putting the pint on the counter a bit too forcefully. He forces a smile. “ Here you go”

“Thank you” Thomas's whole face literally lights up. His eyes rolls to the back of his head once more when the boy has the audacity to wink at him, the other boys too caught up in conversation to notice.

His phone vibrating in his back pocket makes him jumps slightly. His frown turns into a toothy grin at the name that appears on his screen.

_ Eliott: Babe I miss you  _

_ Lucas: I miss you too :( When are you coming home tonight? _

_ Eliott: Soon my love, soon ;) _

A customer calls him, he pockets his phone, going back to work. He raises his head to talk to the boys but they are all farther in the bar, dancing goofily. Lucas shakes his head, watching them fondly. The rest of his night is a blur of serving drinks, wiping the counter, getting hit on and repeat. Only thirty minutes left on his shift. Thirty  _ agonising _ minutes.

_ Eliott, Eliott, Eliott. _

“Hey handsome” He tenses up, recognising the annoying voice behind him. He forces a smile  _ again, _ only because Thomas is Basile’s friend. 

“What can I get you this time around?” Lucas answers coldly

“ Your number would be nice”

He’s smooth, Lucas has to give him that. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to punch him, especially when the fucker has the audacity to lean on the counter to drag his hand across his forearm. The touch makes him uncomfortable in a way he can’t explain. He’s used to people touching him all the time, he’s a bartender after all, some clients get  _ handsy _ but Thomas’s touch makes him shiver in the wrong way.

“I am not interested. Now please get your hand off me” 

Thomas only squeezes his wrist in return. Fear and anger battle inside Lucas. He grinds his teeth, trying to stay calm. He can do it, has done it before. He just needs to breathe slowly, keep cool.

“I love guys who play hard to get. You know I’ll only want you more baby.”

Lucas clenches his fist, desperately trying to stay professional. Stay calm.

“I am not playing hard to get” He grits between his teeth. “ I’ll let you know I am happily married to the love of my life. Look at the ring on my finger dumbass. Now if you would kindly fuck off and never talk to me again it would be lovely”

He tries to pull his hand away when a second one comes to cover his, effectively trapping him. Lucas gulps audibly, looking around for help, fear clawing at his heart, making him feel cold from the inside. His friends are nowhere to be seen. Cursing internally, he tries again, to no avail. The fucker goes on, going as far as to stroke his hand.

“We both know a ring doesn’t mean anything. Take it off, I promise I’ll give you the best night of your life” Thomas winks, coming ever closer, almost bending over the countertop.

“I. Am. Not. Interested. Leave me the fuck alone” 

Lucas can feel the beginning of a panic attack coming up. He closes his eyes, exhaling shakily, trying to regain his composure. Stay calm. Breathe in and out. In and out. In and out...

“I won’t go until you give me your number sweetheart”

“You heard him. I suggest you take a step back. Even better, get out and never come here again.”

Lucas is so relieved he could burst into tears right now. He’d recognise this voice anywhere.  _ Eliott, Eliott, Eliott. _ His husband looks downright murderous. How Thomas doesn’t shrink up under the intensity of his gaze is a miracle.  _ Of course, _ the guy can’t take no for an answer, just his luck.

“And who are you again for interrupting us so rudely? We were kind of in the middle of something here.” Thomas scoffs,  _ still _ not letting go of his hand

“Oh yeah of course, let me introduce myself. I’m his husband.” Lucas would have laughed at the expression on Thomas’s face if he wasn’t feeling so afraid still. “ Now get the fuck out or I call security” Eliott smiles devilishly, the battle’s won.

“Fine. But remember what I said gorgeous, we could have a lot of fun together” Thomas _ finally _ stands up, making a beeline towards the exit. Lucas clutches his hand like he’s been burn. In a daze, he watches him get out of the bar, only looking away once he’s one hundred percent sure the guy won’t come back. 

“Lucas, baby you’re alright?”

Someone is talking to him, said someone is probably Eliott he realises distantly, but he can’t hear him over the loud pounding of his heart and the ringing in his ears.

“Lucas, love, come back to me. He’s gone, you’re safe”

Sobs. The only thing piercing the veil of numbness. Ugly sobs. Why is someone crying ? There are arms encircling him. A soothing voice in his ear, still distant but coming closer with every second. He realises he’s shaking only when his hands come in contact with a solid chest. He’s the one crying also. Fingers are stroking his hair lovingly, simply resting there, rocking him from side to side to calm him down. Then his mind shuts down.

Lucas doesn’t know how much time has gone by before he feels like he can breathe properly again. At least he’s not crying anymore. He doesn’t know how or when but Eliott managed to isolate them, taking them to the employee-only room at the back of the bar. They are both laying down on the couch, Lucas still clutching at Eliott’s shirt like it’s a lifeline, avoiding the wet stains left by his tears. He might drown if he lets go. Eliott is still whispering praises and loving words in his hair, holding him tight against his chest. 

“I’m sorry” He finally mutters after what feels like an eternity, voice rough from all the crying.

“What for love?”

“I’m sorry you had to see this. The evening wasn’t supposed to go like this. I had a plan you know?” He exhales shakily. “ I was gonna make you a late dinner, draw you a bath and give you a nice relaxing massage before we cuddle on our bed but instead here we are, on a ratty old couch”

Eliott shifts until he can properly look into Lucas’s eyes, red and watery. He cups his jaw, absent-mindedly running his thumb up and down the sharp edges.

“You have nothing to apologise for love, what happened is not your fault, okay? Don’t ever think it is.”

His nose scrunches up when Eliott kisses the tip.

“But…”

“No but love. Listen to me, your safety is a priority, as long as you’re here with me I’m perfectly happy. I don’t need anything else”

Lucas looks up, a tiny smile on his lips. Eliott considers it a victory. His husband lays his head down on his chest, over his heart, rubbing his head against him in a cat like manner, humming contentedly.

“Okay. So what are we gonna do now?”

They stay silent for a few minutes, appreciating the other’s presence.

“Mmmmmm. If you’re up to it we can go home now and end this night as you planned to” Eliott suggests, kissing the top of his head. Lucas nods, untangling their limbs, standing up on unsteady legs. He holds his hand for Eliott to take, interlacing their fingers. 

The walk back home is silent, both boys lost in thoughts. They stay glued to each other though, it’s impossible not to after a night like this one. Lucas is so exhausted he almost fall asleep on his husband’s shoulder. Eliott helps him take his coat and shoes off, guiding him toward the bed with a gentle hand at the small of his back. Lucas doesn’t protest when Eliott strips him, doesn’t even make a sarcastic remark or whine about how he’s old enough to take care of himself. He’s too empty right now, all his energy has been drained. 

When Eliott makes a move to leave his side, his hand automatically grabs his wrist.

“I’m not going anywhere love, I’ll just grab some water and snack for the both of us. I promise I won’t be long.”

Lucas releases his hold then, reassured by those words. He still asks for a kiss, watching Eliott retreating back afterwards. He falls into slumber, lulled by the noise coming from the kitchen. The bed dips underneath him. He opens his eyes, scooting closer until his arms are around Eliott’s waist, his head finding his rightful place on top of his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, their legs intertwined until he can’t tell where one begins and the other ends anymore. 

“I missed you” He mumbles sleepily, pressing a kiss on his torso

“I missed you too sleepyhead. Rest, I’m not going anywhere.”

The late dinner, bath and massage plan can wait until tomorrow, until they’re both well rested, until what happened at the bar is nothing more than a distant memory. For now, Lucas is simply happy to hold his husband and cuddle until they fall asleep. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far congratulations! Just kidding lmao. Thanks for reading though. Also I'm taking prompts so if you guys have some you'd like me to write tell me. I'm also on Tumblr @blueoswin, you can come scream at me anytime! See you next time ;)


End file.
